


Sunnydale Serenade

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Summer Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Frammenti di vita a Sunnydale.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers





	Sunnydale Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Flash- Fic scritte per We are out of prompt

**Titolo: _Pop & Rock_**

**Personaggi: _Spike, Buffy, Giles_**

**Rating: _Verde_**

**Prompt: _Una spiaggia e una chitarra_**

**POP & ROCK**

“Per Giles il rock è morto dopo il 1979.”

Buffy fa una smorfia che la fa sembrare ancora più giovane e mortale. “È una lagna.”

Spike vorrebbe azzannarla alla gola anche solo per aver definito i King Crimson _lagna_. Ma lui, a differenza di Buffy, sa leggere tra le righe. Giles sta cantando di uno stato di confusione come definitivo epitaffio. Tutti termini troppo astrusi per la testolina di Buffy, anche ora che è tornata dalla morte.

Spike li ha raggiunti dopo il tramonto, anche se odia la sabbia, i falò e tutte quelle altre idiozie estive. Perché il bisogno di starle vicino continua a divorarlo. Lei non ha fatto storie. Non gli ha detto “nessuno ti ha invitato” come avrebbe fatto una volta. E a Spike basta guardarla e poterle parlare. Anche se non apprezza la chitarra di Giles e il rock classico. 

“Con che coraggio la definisci lagna, testa vuota?”

“Attento a te, Spike. Non sono di buon umore.”

Sì, quello è piuttosto chiaro. “Troppa Britney Spears in cuffia?” Vorrebbe essere una specie di insulto ma lei lo guarda scandalizzata. 

“Cos’hai contro Britney?”

“È raccapricciante.”

“Detto da te…”

Eppure, in quel momento, andrebbe benissimo anche quella bionda svampita per far capire un paio di cose a quell’altra bionda svampita. 

“ _I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic?_ ” canticchia con finta indifferenza.

“Finiscila” lo ferma Buffy. “Con quell'accento sembra che tu stia ordinando una porzione di porridge.” 

Va bene. Resterà zitto. Tanto lei è lì. E a lui Giles in versione acustica e ispirata piace. Per il momento, non può chiedere di meglio. 


End file.
